Good and bad times
by Nofretete
Summary: The four chapter is finally up. The situation gets worser. Sharp falls in love with Helen and Bunji and Vicky start to have feeling for each other, but ........
1. Chapter 1

Bunji and Wicky Hi guys! This fic is an old work from me . but I hope ya like it! It's really short but I'll continue it soon!   
Please R&R!   
Please enjoy my fic! 

A new life

It was a rainy evening in december and Bunji was training in the karat-school, where he always spend his freetime. It was allready 6.30p.m. and he packed his karat-uniform and other things because he had to be home punctual for dinner.   
`The building seems so empty!´ He thought while walking through the huge main-hall.   
All of sudden he heard someone shouting and kicking against one of the punching-balls. Bunji changed the direction and followed the noises. He went to one window and looked into the large room. He saw a girl with light brown hair training alone in a dark corner of the room. Than she noticed that eyes were watching her and abruptly stopped what she was doing and looked at Bunji. She had fear in her blue eyes and stepped back.   
"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your training. I just wanted to say Hi! My name is Bunji." Bunji said while he entered the room and walked towors the girl, who was the same high as he. She smiled at him and held out her hand to him. "Hello! I'm Wicky! No, actually my real name is Wiebke, but just call me Vicky!" Bunji smiled and shook her hand. For several moments they just looked at each other untill Bunji broke the silence. "Is Wiebke a american name? I've never heard of such a name before!" She laughed a little. "No, it's a   
scandinavian name or actually german name. I'm from Germany! Me and my parents moved here today. So, sorry if I say something wrong. I'm still learning English."   
Vicky looked at her watch and screamed. "Oh, no! I had to go home now. I hope we will meet again, Bunji!" With that she grabbed her bag and started running out of the building. Bunji starred after her and shouted. "Do you often come here.......?" But she didn't hear him anymore. `What a strange girl.....´ Bunji thought as he also made his way home.   
  


At the same time at the Bennett's home:

"That smells great, Jack!" Said Helen as she walked up next to her husband and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He smiled and said. "Thank you, honey! Dinner will be ready in five minutes so you can get the children now to set the table" "Allright, dear!" With that Helen left the kitchen and walked to their childrens rooms.

She first walked into J.D.'s room which was full of books, computers, things from the lab and sure his favourite comics. The black skinned boy sat in front of his computer as Helen came in. She hugged him. "Hello J.D.! How was school today?" J.D. got up from his chair and returned the hug. "Great, Mom! And how was your day at work?" He was always so gentel. Helen smiled and answered. "Busy. Very busy, but thanks for asking my dear! But now let's go to the kitchen. Dinner is ready."

Next Helen walked into Meg's room and was suprised as she felt her daughter hugging her as she arrived. "Mom! I have the best math test of the class! I'm so happy!" Helen laughed with her blond daughter and hugged her back. "That's great, Darling! I'm really happy for you but now go and help your father and brother. I'll get Eric and Bunji!" "Bunji is still at the karat-school!" "Oh, thanks, Meg!"

"Hello Eric! How was your baseball game today?" Helen asked as she entered Eric's room. It was full of baseball posters and clothes were laying everywhere. Eric lay on his bed his head in his hands. "I played so bad, Mom....We've lost!" He said sadly and looked away. Helen sat down on the bed. "Oh, Honey! I'm so sorry. But next time you'll be the best player again!" Eric sat up and they hugged each other in a tightly embrace.   
Together they walked into the kitchen.

Jack, Helen, J.D., Eric and Meg were enjoying their dinner. "Dad, that's tasts really good!" Said Meg in a cheerfull voice as Bunji stepped into the kitchen. "Hiya, Bunji! How was your training?" Bunji smiled shyly at his family. "Great, Meg!" Helen got up from her chair and hugge him. "Where have you been? You know we always eat Dinner at 7." Helen said and looked at him with concern in her eyes. Bunji took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Mom! But I met this girl......." The whole family started grinning and Eric said while he laughed. "Again a new girlfriend for our little Bunjiro! What's up with Jenny, man? Have you completly forgotten about her anyway?"   
Bunji rolled his black eyes as he sat down on his place at the table. "Very funny, Eric! First: Jenny is dating Patrick. And second: She never really was my girlfriend!" With that he started eating and the others just looked at each others and shrugged.   
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! A loud noise came from the TV and Prof. Sharp appeared on it. "I'm calling the Bionic six! Bionic six? Can you here me?" Jack answered. "Yeah, professor! What happened?" "Please come to the lab! It's and emergency!" The picture of Sharp disappeared and the whole family rose up from the table. "So, guys....That means: BIONIC ON!!!!!!!!!!!"   


A few minuted later they arrived at the secret-lab and were greeted by Prof. Amadeus Sharp. "Good that you're here! Something bad happened!" He started telling. "I should work with a famous scientist on a new Bionic project. He arrived today, but on his way to the lab he and his family were attacked by my terrible brother." Sharp closed his eyes and moved his head. "They are all death."   
Suddenly they heard somebody crying. On the other side of the room in the shadows sat someone silently crying with bruises and cuts all over the body and wet hair. The bionic six looked at the crying human and than back at Sharp. "Exept one...." Karat-1 asked in a low voice. "Who is it and what........" He was interrupted as the others gasped and watched the person raising his head slowly and whispered. "Bunji....Is this you?......"   


To be continue? 

Wow! Very difficult....Mmmh....Who could it be?   
O.K. ! I know you know who it is!   
Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

So, people, here is the seconde chapter and I hope you enjoy reading! Thanks for the reviews! 

* * *

  


**Good and Bad times**   
Chapter 2   


* * *

..... "Bunji...Is this you?..." A shaky voice whispered. It was comeing from the girl sitting in the chair.   
Bunji knew that voice. Where did he heard it the last time? Who is it?   
_"Just call me Vicky!....... I've just moved here today..........."_   
He recognized that voice. She had a light accent. "Vicky! It is you!" Karat-one walked up to her. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red from all the crying. His heart ached to see her like this. Although he didn't know her that much he felt with her. How terrible she must feel. Her parents were dead. Like his own parents, but she saw how they had been killed. Killed by Scarab!   
He kneeled down next to her so they were the same high. He put an arm carefully around her shoulder. "I'm so sorry..... I'm so sorry..."   
He repeated over and over again not knowing what else to say.   
The other members of the Bionic six and Prof Sharp watched the scene quietly. Helen's eyes started to water and she asked in a low voice "What will happen to her Professor?" Sharp took off his glasses and cleaned them. The whole events made him looking older.   
"I have to phone the police and they will take care of her," He took a deep breath. "But they can't really protect her if my brother tries to ....kill her." He said sadly and tried to stop the tears in the corner of his eyes.   
Karat-one's uniform disappeard making him Bunji again. Still his arm around her shoulder he said soft words to calm her down a little.   
Suddenly she raised her head and looked directly into his eyes. "Bunji, I'm alone....I'm so afraid, that he will kill me..... the same way he murdered my Mama and Papa..." She whispered and the tears came back and ran down her face. She fell down from her chair as she pressed her face into his chest. Bunji just closed his black eyes and put his arms around her body. Her tears wetting his shirt, but that didn't matter. He just wanted her to feel better. And if it helped her to cry, he would let her cry. 

The Bennetts and Sharp were sitting at the huge table in the lab. Vicky was sleeping in one corner of the room on a sofa. Bunji had stayed with her for a while and as she was assleep he came over to his family and Sharp.   
"We can't let her get killed by Scarab also! And you said that the police can't really protect her from him!" Jack said after a long time of silence. Sharp closed his eyes and thought about the words his friend had said. "You're right, Jack. We have to find a better home for her." Again silence. And then Helen spoke out the idea everyone had for some time. "She can come with us. We can protect her and we have enough space at home." Everybody agreed with her immedietly and Sharp sighed. He was satisfied that she would live with the Bennetts/Bionic six. There was no other place were she could be saver.   
Bunji was happy that Vicky will live in their house. But there was one thing he had to tell his family and Sharp. The others were talking excitedly to one other. Bunji coughed a little to get their full attention.   
"I have to tell you something important." He said serious and looked around the round table into everyone's faces. They felt that Bunji wasn't joking around and listened carefully to his words. "I'm sure your curious about the fact why she knows me and I'll tell you now."   
He closed his eyes and opened them some seconds later. All eyes were still fixed on him. "I met her in the karat-school this evening and we talked a little. She told me that she just had moved here with her parents from Germany." He took a glas of water, which was standing in front of him, and drank a bit. "As we entered the lab after your call," Sharp nodded as Bunji looked at him. "She recognized that it was me. Bunji, but actually I was Karat-1." His hand again reached out for the glass of water. Now they finally understood what was up with him. Someone had "discovered" their secret. Their hidden identity. Only Sharp and the Bennets themselves knew about this and now a 16-year old girl, who's parents had been murdered some houres ago knew about the people behind the Bionic six. 

* * *

  
What will happen to Vicky now? Will Scarab kill her, too or can the Bionic six and Bunji protect her? Give me your ideas please, what do you think should happen next?   
Please R&R!   
Nofretete   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Bionic six. It's been a long time since I updated, but now here's the new chapter! I want to thank Lilith for helping me writing this! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!  
  
  
  
You'll never be alone!!!!  
  
She was still feeling tired even if she was sure she slept for several houres. She had a terrible headache and moanded as she tried to sit up. Where was she? What did happen to her? Her had was spinning as she searched for the answeres. But suddenly her memories returned: They were driving in their car. They just moved here. An explosion. Loud and heavy. Her mother's and father's screaming. Emptiness. The dead bodies of her parents laying in front of her. Vicky tried to get the picture of her dead parents, holding onto each other tightly, out of her head. But I didn't worked and she closed her eyes and pressed her hands on her ears to stop the sound of her parents' screaming. 'No! This can't be real! My Mama and my Papa can't be dead! This just isn't true at all!' Everything was going faster and faster around her and she desperaty wanted it to stop.  
  
"She can live in the guest-room for the moment. In a few weeks she'll got an own room." Helen was talking to Sharp. He got teary eyes and turned away from her. Helen walked towards him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Helen, you don't know how much you're helping me! This events really shocked me! Her father was a good friend of mine and wouldn't know what to do, if I didn't had you! You are always there for me! Thank you so much!" Sharp said quietly and turned back to her. He took her hands in his and looked into her dark blue eyes. She smiled at him. "You're welcome! You rescued me and my family from death and it's normal that we are helping you out. She's such a poor girl and I think that she needs a mother-person now and I'll do my best to make her feel better again." Her eyes were shining and at this moment Sharp felt the great urge to take her in his arms, but he held back. Jack was one of his closest friends and she was also a good friend of him. It started some weeks ago that he felt strange when Helen was around. He really tried to ignore it, he really did, but after some time he noticed that it wasn't possible. And now as she looked him in the eyes deeply he felt his heart beating faster and faster. He was deeply in love with her.  
  
Bunji walked down the hall of the secret lab. He was confused and excited at the same time. He didn't know this girl at all, but he already liked her very much. He felt like he knew everything about her, like he knew her his whole life. He nearly reached the room, where they had brought her in to sleep, as a loud scream echoed through the hall. Bunji immedietly started running to her room and opened the door fast. Tears were streaming down her pale face and she was trembling heavily. Bunji's heart ached seeing her like that. He sat down next to her on the bed. His hand came up to her cheek and carefully caressed it. She calmed down a little as she felt him touching her and she reached for his other hand and took into hers. Their eyes locked as they found each other and they were lost into each other for several minutes. Her tears slwoly stopped floating and she got a little control of herself again. "Thanks, for making my nightmares disappear..." She whispered shyly and pressed his hand against her chest. Bunji started blushing a little and he hated himself for it at this very moment. How could he think of soemthing like that? Even if he was a 17 years old boy!?!? He looked back at her and wanted to take away his hand from her cheek, but she placed one of her hands on his and kept him right there. "No problem." He repeated quietly. Both were a little embarassed of the situation, but didn't try to change their positions. He took a deep breath and tried to break the "ice". "I hope, you feel a little better now?" He asked softly and moved his fingers a little to feel her skin of her cheek better on his hand. She smiled and her cheeks got a pink colour. "Yes, thanks. I feel better. I just think that I did sleep a little to long." "Oh, you just slept...." Bunji looked at his watch. "2 ½ houres. That's not much. "So do you want to keep on sleeping now?" She shook her head furiously and tried to got up. "No, I'm a little hungry. Can I have something to eat?" She smiled at him and he returned that smile. "Sure, you can! Let's go to Mom and Dad! I'm sure they are able to get something for you." Her headache became worser as she wanted to stand up. She stubled at little, but Bunji caught her in time. He held her small frame in his arms and she held onto him strongly. Both started blushing like crazy, but Bunji kept his arms around her shoulder and her waist to help her going.  
  
"Hey, you two!" Eric jumped up from his seat as he saw his step-brother and Vicky entering the living room of the lab. He still supported her, but actually she felt much better now, but she didn't want him to let go of her. It felt good when he was around and even better when he was touching her. Bunji started talking and laughing at his sibilings and Vicky finally got the chance to look at him closely. His black hair was quiet long for boys, but she liked it. His black eyes were shining and a smile was always playing around his lips. She already felt like both of them had conneted somehow. It was a new feeling for her, but yet nice. Her eyes wandered from Bunji to the room and she recognized it. Yeah, here she woke up for the first time after the.......... accident. She tried hard to remember the situation and slowly the images appeared in front of her eyes. There was Bunji holding her tightly and whispering words to calm her down. But he looked different. He was wearing some kind of uniform. And it was familar to her. Yellow, orange, grey, black, red, blue..... these coloures and this attitude. The Bionic six! He was one of the famous Bionic six! That was impossible, because he was just a normal teenager like she was. She wanted to tell herself, but inside her mind she knew that he really was one of the Bionic six! Why.....why....why didn't he protect her parents? He and his family, the Bionic six. Why didn't they just do it?! "Vicky? Hey, Vicky, what's up with you? Are you feelin sick or something?" Bunji's concerned voice took her back into reality. At that moment the whole family and Sharp had arrived and all looked at the girl. She looked at each one of them and the silence was nearly unbearable. Tears formed in her blue eyes as she opened her mouth to say something. She wanted to scream at them for not being there! Not being ready to help or rescue them! But instead of angry screaming she could only whimper. "Why Bionic Six? Why did you let my parents get killed?"  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it and I'll try to write more soon! Please R&R! Cu Nofretete 


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean, Vicky?" Sharp asked getting nervous and exchanging worried looks with jack and Helen. Vicky stepped back and watched them closely through her tears. "You are the Bionic six, I know it and I also know that you have the power to protect them! Why didn't you rescue or protect my parents, why did you let them get killed by Scarab?" Her voice was getting louder as she screamed at them, watching one by one. "How could you allow this to happen?" She screamed and broke down in tears.  
  
The Bennetts and Sharp stood around her. They were confused. All the time they tried to hide their secret-identity from their enemies especially Scarab and now a young girl knew their secret. It was a strange world. "Honey there was nothing that they could havew done. We didn't even know that you were attacked by Scarab." Sharp said calmly to the crying girl on the floor. But she just didn't notice him at all. She had her arms around herself, looking at the floor, rocking herself back and forth always whispering "Why didn't you help them?" Bunji moved towards her slowly. he felt terrible for this situation. He felt pity for her and the only thing he could think of was to take her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was and that he will always stay by her side. "Vicky?" He whispered and slowly stepped forward. "Come on, I'll take you to your room, so you can rest a little." She didn't answer or react to his words and so he laied his hand down on her shoulder. Suddenly she stopped crying and looked up at him with her tear streamed face and her red eyes. Her soft feautures were getting angry and her eyes were just two slits. "Leave me alone!" She hissed and moved his hand away from her shoulder roughly. Bunji stepped back at this and looked at her speechless. "Don't you dare touch me ever again!" She said with a low voice and looked directly into his black eyes. She picked herself up from teh floor and looked at each of them angrily. Then she stormed out of the room and ran dawn teh hall. All of them were in deep thoughts at this moment and JD was the first who broke the ice. "What are we supposed to do now Prof. Sharp?" Sharp sighed and sat down in his chair holding his head in his hands. He looked old and tired and it wa the first time they saw him at a loss. "It's difficult, extremly difficult. She's angry at the moment and hurt and I can truly understand her feeling in that case, but we have to do something. She knows one of the most important secrets of the world and we can't let her leave now." Sharp sighed again trying to figure out a way to get out of this circle. "First we have to tell her that she isn't allowed to tell anyone about this all here. We have to make her believe us. Then she'll be living with you and we have to test her somehow, how much we can trust her." They were shocked. "Trust her Prof? Why shouldn't we trust her at all? She's nice and loving!" Bunji asked seriously, but inside his mind he knew that Sharp had a good reason for this. The death of Vicky's parents had hit him hard and he somehow felt like it was his fault that they were killed. "I know that you liek her Bunji!" Sharp said softly to Bunji and he blushed a little, hoping no one would notice. "And I know that she's a nice and concerned girl, but she just lost her parents and a part of what she's saying is true. I was supposed to be more carefull, because I knew that Scarab would try to destroy my newest projects. She has a right to be angry at me, but not at you. The sad thing is that I know what hate, anger and saddnes can do to a person and I pray that she won't be like these persons." He stopped and sighed while the Bennetts looked at him waiting for his words. They knew he was right in this case and they trusted him. "I'm also sure that Scarab will be after her too. Maybe she knows about the incredible things her father worked on and he wants them for his company. So we have to protect her from Scarab and from herself. What would happen when Scarab asked her to join his group and to make us pay for what happened to her parents?"  
  
Vicky was standing in her room and looked around it. Which things here did really belong to her? Except her little red bag with her make-up, her purse and her favourite teddybear. that was all that she had from the life before the accident and she wished it was more than that. She was still wearing an old jeans and a t-shirt that was too big for her. She walked into the bathroom next to her room and washed her face. She used her make-up to hide her sadness and her pale face from everyone. She was still angry at them and she never wanted to go back to them. She was now responsable for herself and she wouldn't let them rule her. She woulnd't listen to their silly pleadings to forgive them. The picture of Bunji appeared in front of her inner eye and she felt the urge to cry again. Just some time ago in this room she had been feeling so close to him and she thought he felt the same way too, but she was wrong. 'If he really cared for me he would have told me about the accident and his secret life!' She tried to make him bad for herself, for her sake. She wanted to get herself to hate him, but somehow she just couldn't. She was in love with him. She still felt his arms around her body and his soft voice in her ear on her skin. She closed her eyes to stop teh tears from floading again. 'I really have to forget him or I'll be lost!' She thought and rubbed her eyes. She got up and fixed her make-up once again. She took her bag and opened the door. The hall was silent and Vicky was afraid. She was afraid that they might catch her and put her in some kind of prison. All of a sudden she heard voices from a room at the end of the hall. She recognized Sharp's voice and then Bunji's. She couldn't understand anything clearly, but one time she could hear them saying her name. Her heart started beating faster and for one second she wanted to go to the doorway and listen to them, but it was too dangerous now. She walked away slowly trying to make no noises. after some time she found the exit of this endless halls and rooms of the old mansion. As she arrived outside the house she took a deep breath and felt the fresh air fill her lungs again. She was free again and she felt relieved. the whole time she had teh feeling as if someone was following her, but it seemed like her nerves just played a trick on her. She opened her purse and looked at her money. Her parents gave her much money, because she was supposed to take it to the bank for them. She smiled to herself. 'Thank God, finally something goes good for me!' She thought and started walking over the huge yard to the gate. She looked down the road and saw a taxi at the end of it. She ran towards it and got in. "Where can I take you, miss?" The driver asked her friendly. "I'm new here and I don't know any places here, but can you please take me somewhere where I can go shopping?" She answered and the driver nodded and started the car. 


End file.
